Field
Some embodiments of the invention relate generally to communication systems, and particularly to Long Term Evolution (LTE)-Advanced communication systems, Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) communication systems, and other radio communication systems. Certain embodiments also generally relate to automatic collection of user equipment measurements and radio link failure reporting.
Description of the Related Art
In conventional systems, network optimization generally takes the form of drive tests that are performed manually by network operators. Drive tests can include manually moving a user equipment (UE) through one or more cells of a network and manually recording measurements of the UE as it moves through the network. These drive tests can be expensive, and thus, there have been efforts directed towards minimization of drive tests (MDT). Efforts related to MDT have been directed to defining automatic collection of UE measurements, to enable easier monitoring of network performance, and, consequently, to replace expensive manual drive tests. MDT functionality generally requires relevant input from the UE, and thus, involvement of the UEs in generally necessary to implement MDT functionality. MDT functionality is further described in greater detail in 3GPP Technical Specification 37.320, “Radio Measurement Collection for Minimization of Drive Tests (MDT); Overall Description; Stage 2; (Release 10).”
Another functionality that is present in conventional systems is radio link failure (RLF) reporting. An RLF can occur, causing a UE to lose connectivity with a network. A UE can capture one or more radio conditions when an RLF occurs, and can transmit the one or more radio conditions within an RLF report, once the UE is able to connect to the network. RLF reporting functionality is defined independently from MDT functionality. RLF reporting is generally mandatory for the UE while MDT is generally optional.